With You
by xAdenX
Summary: Shadow does some "soul searching" one night after he gets a visit from someone he misses dearly. My first non romance fic! R


**With You  
**  
Shadow was walking along a deserted pathway. He was thinking about someone...Maria. How he missed her! Everyday, he would look up at the sky, wishing, praying, that he could see her one more time. Hear her voice...but no. She was gone; and he would never see her again...or so he thought. He kept walking, thinking of Maria, when he heard a soft voice call his name. "Shadow..." It whispered. Shadow, thinking it was Sonic or someone else playing a joke, ignored it and kept walking. But, it wasn't long until the voice came back; only louder. "Shadow..." It called. Shadow looked around. All he saw was darkness. Suddenly, a light blinded him. "Who's there?" He asked, ready to fight. "You don't remember?" The soft voice asked. "No. I don't remember much. Now, show yourself!" Shadow yelled. The voice giggled. "Ok. If you say so." The light moved away from Shadow's eyes. He looked up and saw... Maria.  
  
"Maria..." Shadow whispered as she walked up and touched her hand against his cheek. "It's been a while." She said, looking into his tear-filled eyes, smiling. "It has." He said, stunned. "Are you keeping your promise?" She asked him. "I'm...trying. But it's not easy." Shadow said to her. She smiled and giggled. "So I've noticed. But keep it up. You're doing great." Shadow sighed. "I don't feel like I'm doing great. I feel horrible. I'll only feel great if you stay here. With me." "With you?" She asked, confused. "Yes. With me." He said, stroking her cheek. "Shadow, I'd love to, but why would you want to stay in a dream forever and not live life?" "What? Dream? No, it can't be! NO!" Shadow yelled, jerking away from his best friend. Maria grabbed his shoulders. "Shadow! Listen to me! I know you miss me, why do you think I am visiting you now? Just promise that you will do what I asked....I have to go now." "Maria...no." Shadow whispered. She gently touched his hand. "Don't worry. I'll be in your heart. The one I know you have whether you like it or not. You're not only a weapon, you know." "Maria..." he said. "I have to go now, Shadow. Take care of yourself. I'll see you again someday..." She gently kissed him on the cheek and started to disappear. "Maria...no.." Shadow whispered as she faded slowly. "Promise me, Shadow...Promise me..." She said as she became invisible. "Maria.... I promise."  
  
Shadow woke up, sweat pouring like a faucet. "It was only a dream..." He said...touching his cheek, where she had 'kissed' him. Shadow looked at the clock. 4:03am. He sighed and got out of bed.  
  
_I woke up in a dream today  
  
To the cold of the static And put my cold feet on the floor_.  
  
He walked down the hall of the house and into the bathroom. He ran some water into the sink and splashed his face, trying to cool down so he could think. But, only thoughts of Maria poured into his head. "I've got to stop thinking about her...but it's so hard. I miss her so much. She was my only friend."  
  
_Forgot all about yesterday  
  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore A little taste of hypocrisy_  
  
"How could I have done that?" Shadow asked, as he dried off his face. "How could I have let her die? I could have put her into that thing, but NO! She had to be the hero and sacrifice herself instead of the other way around. And some people consider me a hero. Humph. Some hero. I couldn't even save my best friend."  
  
_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
  
Slow to react Even though you're so close to me  
_  
"Gosh, I miss her. I would give anything to see her face. I know I did, but I want it to be real. Not some fictional dream. It's like she's right next to me, but I can't touch her."  
  
_You're still so distant  
  
And I can't bring you back.  
_  
"I want to fulfill my promise, I really do...but how can I do that when I'm to busy wishing things for myself? I don't get it. How can she trust me, of all people to fulfill such a promise? I'm not 'Superman' or anything. But, I want to help those people. Not because I want to, but because I made a promise. And I for one, don't like broken promises." "Promise me, Shadow.." He heard again in the back of his mind.  
  
_It's true The way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me I'm with you.  
_  
Shadow stood there, in the bathroom, looking into the mirror. But, he didn't see his reflection. He saw his mind. He saw his past, the pain, the scrap of joy, the longing for a purpose, Maria. He saw everything he was, and everything he wanted and could be.  
  
_You  
  
Now I see Keeping everything inside You Now I see Even when I close my eyes_  
  
Shadow closed his eyes. He saw his past. He saw everything that he hated. He saw.... Himself. Why? He didn't know. He didn't hate himself...at least he didn't think he did. Shadow opened his eyes and saw his reflection in the mirror. Then he saw a face...one he didn't recognize, taunting him. Making faces. Laughing at him. Shadow grew angry at the image in the mirror and hit it, hard. Glass flew everywhere. A larger piece flew back and sliced Shadows cheek, the same one that had been kissed in his dream by mirror. Almost as if she were hitting him for throwing a tantrum.  
  
_I hit you and you hit me back  
  
We fall to the floor The rest of the day stands still  
  
Fine line between this and that_  
  
Shadow looked at the mess he had made. He didn't really care. He picked up the piece of the mirror that had cut him. He knew what piece it was because of the blood that was on it. He picked it up and looked at his cut. Not to bad. "Why can't I forget my past?" Shadow wondered out loud. "The only thing I want to remember is Maria, but if I remember her, I'll remember her death. Why did she have to do that? I almost want to hate her for that. But I could never hate her. I only know how to hate my past..."  
  
_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
  
now I'm trapped in this memory  
  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake Slow to react  
  
Even though you're close to me You're still so distant And I can't bring you back_  
  
"Shadow...Keep your promise." He heard a voice say. "Maria. Are you there?" Shadow asked, almost feeling stupid for asking. "In a way. Listen, Shadow...you can't forget your past, or what you do remember of it."

_It's true The way I feel Was promised by your face The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me I'm with you_.  
  
"I know, Maria. I know. I'm trying. But it's hard. I want to keep my promise, but it's hard." Shadow felt something warm touch his cheek. He knew what it was to, and he couldn't help but smile. He heard her voice say once more, "Promise?" Shadow smiled and touched his cheek. "I promise. Just as long as you promise to never leave my memory." Even though no one was around...Shadow swore he heard her whisper in his ear, "I promise."  
  
_No  
  
No matter how far we've come  
  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
  
With you  
_  
With that said, Shadow smirked and walked back into his room, and went to sleep; knowing that whatever held, Maria would face it with him...even if she only lived in his heart.  
  
Hey. I have no idea why I wrote this. Just a sudden idea that popped into my crazy mind. Oh well. I wrote it .You read it, so please review. Even if this story is random, let me know if u liked it. Oh, I don't own Sonic or other characters or With You by Linkin Park...... darn. Well, later. Peace, Love & Hobbits, xAdenX


End file.
